


Blue Bones

by NightOwlsTeaParty



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - HorrorSwap, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outerswap, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, FellSwap Gold, Gen, M/M, Reader is Nonbinary, Reader is male, Reader is nameless, Soulmates, fellswap, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlsTeaParty/pseuds/NightOwlsTeaParty
Summary: This is a series of oneshots/drabbles where I take in requests and do any ideas that’s best as one chapter.Unlike my other stories, this will have more sporadic updates since it isn’t on my priority list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

**Rules** :

  * I will _not_ write font/sans/papcest, frans, or soriel.
  * I will _not_  write any sort of abuse or gore (some bleeding but no descriptive gore). 
  * I will write any reader x character.
  * I will write explicit chapters and will mark chapter with “**”.
  * If an AU is not listed then it is because I have either forgotten to list it or don't know it. If I don't know it, inform me of the AU and I might write it.
  * You need to specify what gender you want the reader to be otherwise it will be defaulted to Them/They.
  * You also need to specify what scenario you want and which characters.



 

Send a request on my tumblr or in the comments~


	2. Blind (UF!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reader x UF!Sans or Platonic  
> AU: Underfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the prompt [here!](https://undertaleprompts.tumblr.com/post/183098947637/jokes-on-you-i-cant-see-a-damn-thing-that-far)

You were just comfortably laying on your couch reading your book when suddenly your glasses was plucked right in the middle of  a particularly suspenseful paragraph. You look up and see a large black blur with some whites lined near the top.

“Damn, doll, yer really fuckin’ blind.” Recognizing that familiar low rumble of a voice, you let out an annoyed groan.

“Sanssss, give me back my glasses, I was on a super intense part! And, I’m not  _ that _ blind…” Sans let out a gruff laugh as you pouted near the end of your sentence. Something raised up in front of you. What is it? Fucked if you know. It could be his boner for all you know (It’s not, it ain’t glowing bright fuckin’ red like darth vader's light saber). The raised thing looked to be pretty far away from your vision.

“If you ain’t that blind, then tell me how many fingers I’m holdin’ up.”

“I lied, I can’t see a damn thing _that_ far away. It’s gotta be, like, five feet away.” There was a strange stretch of silence between the two of you before Sans had finally answered.

“Babe, it’s two inches from yer face.” You squint your eyes, only to be faced with two, bony phalanges right in front of your face along with a Sans who looks as if he’s going to explode with laughter anytime soon.

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


	3. The Scapegoat Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None/Platonic  
> Angst: Yes  
> AU: Vanilla/UT  
> Characters: Sans & Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is[ Here](https://undertaleprompts.tumblr.com/post/183147884572/au-where-chara-possesses-sans-instead-of-frisk)

Sans started to shift in his bed, waking up to child like murmuring from the corner of his dark room. The skeleton sat up, shifting his view to that corner, his eye sockets slowly opening to see a transparent fuzzy figure curled up in that said corner. His eye sockets widened in shock as he recognized the small figure. A child with chocolate brown hair wearing a green and yellow sweater. Wearily, Sans slowly moved out of his bed but not before his floor let out a creaking noise the moment his foot touched the wooden panels. The sound caught the attention of the child, just as they were about to turn back, the skeleton had summoned his bones to skewer that fucking bra— The bones only shot right through the child and hitting the floor. No injuries, no blood, nothing. The kid was now giving the skeleton an unnerving stare with their… Chocolate brown eyes? No, no, no. Those eyes were red weren’t they? Every time Sans repeated his fight with this brat, they were always fucking red. What is going on?

“You’re finally awake, are you?” Despite looking like a child, they held a cold serious tone that ran shivers down his spine.

“How the hell did ya get in my room, brat?” The child lets out a sigh before standing up causing the skeleton to tense up and brace for any attacks.

One step.

They were away from the bones Sans had tried to kabob them with.

Two steps.

Just a few feet from his bed now.

Three steps.

Sans summons a bone behind his back, perhaps the second time’s the charm?

Four steps.

Just one more step and he’ll finally destroy the dirty brother killer.

Five.

NOW.

Sans brings out his weapon to slash their fucking head off, an eye for an eye as they say, well, in this case it would be head. However, the plan was short lived, his hand and weapon just passed right through them like it was nothing. Not even a scratch. The child just sighed as Sans looked at them with further confusion and anger. Well. Now that he had a closer look at them, they were pretty transparent like they were—

“You can’t kill a ghost, numbskull,” They said simply with an annoyed expression. Ghost? Ghost?? But, there were all those times where there was blood. So. So much blood. Just, what?? How? Why? The child just floated upwards in a laying down position. “Well, if you let me explain, then perhaps you’d understand better,” Sans just nodded, dumbfounded as to what to do with the most likely killer ghost in his room. They let out a small smile before setting their feet back onto the floor with their hands on their lap, giving a polite bow. “Greetings, I am Chara. I am the demon that comes when people call its name. It is nice to properly meet you Sans the skeleton,” Was… Was he drunk or something? What the fuck is happening? Why is the killer brat a ghost? Why are they in his room? Why are they _polite_ ? The fuck? Chara giggles at the flabbergasted face Sans was probably giving them. “What’s wrong, comedian? Human got your _tongue_ ?” _Did they just make a pun that wasn’t morbid???_ Nope, he is done and ready to clock out of this weird backward ass dream he’s having.

“This isn’t a dream you know.” What.

“What…?” They rolled their eyes.

“This. Isn’t. A. Dream. You can hit yourself if you want but that’ll definitely dust you,” They were now next to Sans, sitting on the bed with him. O-okay. So, they can probably read his mind. “Not probably. Definitely.” Oh, great. Just what he needed, a killer that knows his every move.

“So, uh, what now? You gonna possess me and kill everyone I know and love?” Chara just makes a face of disgust.

“I’m not like Frisk, I don’t make people think I’m someone else. And anyway, you don’t have the power to reset, it’d be harder to bring them back.” Woah, woah woah, what the fuck did they say about Frisk?!

“The fuck you mean by that?! Course yer not like Frisk, they ain’t a killer like you!”

“Clearly you haven’t been in their head like I have.”

“In their head?” Now that he thinks about it, not once has the kid even spoke to him and the others. A nod and a shake here and there but never a word or sign to know what they’re really thinking. Sans shook his skull. No! They’re just a kid, they’re not capable of…

“Capable of what, Sans? Capable of killing like _me_ ? A _kid,_ ” Chara shook their head in disappointment. “For having the role of the judge, you sure don’t know who you’re dealing with.” The skeleton just glares at the ghost child.

“Okay, ghosty, who exactly _am_ I dealin’ with here if you know them oh so well?” Chara looks down solemnly as they started to curl into a ball once more. “Can’t be as bad as you—” Angry shouts cut him off.

“I’m not a fucking killer! You think I _want_ to see my family and friends die in my fucking hands?!” Sans was speechless, the brat usually just cracked taunts and one liners but other than that they would hold a static smile during those fights. But, here, the ghostly child in front of him held no such smile. Instead replaced with large doe eyes full of tears and biting their lips so they don’t let out anymore tears than they already had. The only similarity this kid had with that killer back at the hall were those rosy red cheeks. But, other than that this kid was just… They looked like…

A normal kid.


	4. Feathers and kisses (Birdtale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pairing: (Harpy Eagle)Winged!Reader x Birdtale!Sans (Romance please ^w^)_  
>  AU: Birdtale (where Sans have (black/raven) bird wings)  
> The scenario is that Reader has predatory wings and that they are interested in Sans and tries to flirt with him in the air, but he doesn't notice since he only sees something big with immense wings flying around him until he gets caught off guard by them showing off in the air causing him to land to not hit anything and then Reader lands to flirt more with him.
> 
>  
> 
> Request by Punny_Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Birdtale, I hope this came out well!
> 
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

Today was pretty nice. It’s been a whole 3 months since the kid’s last reset, the longest one yet. Sans looked up from where he sat, the sky looks so beautiful. The surface just feels so, so satisfying.

The fluffy, white clouds.

The warm, bright sun.

The soft, green grass.

That strangely ominous shadow coming towards him.

  


…

Wait, what?!

Sans’s attention was now on that large oncoming shadow. Shit, he has to get out of here. The skeleton attempted to fly out of there but once he was airborne, he was getting circled by that shadow. He can’t even get a good view of the shadow’s owner cause of the sun’s glare, oh god, the surface is trying to kill him. Every time Sans attempts to fly outta here, he’s immediately blocked, giving him a better view of the figure. Wings. Really big ones. Fuck. What the fuck is he gonna do now? He almost flies head first into a bunch of branches. After dodging the trees, he lands in a clearing of the forest. He sat down, he should have lost it by now right?

Spoke too soon.

The large shadow engulfs the clearing he was in. Instinctively, he used his black feathered wings to shield himself from his possible attacker. He waited for the hit. A long stretch of silence passed, but, there was nothing. Carefully, Sans peeked through his wings to see what was keeping it. Slowly unraveling himself only to be face to face with a normal looking person with large doe eyes.

“Howdy! You’re even cuter close up!” The mysterious person peeped up. Sans looked at them confused, he finally took a good look at them. They had wings. The same large ones that had been chasing him. “Man, you’re pretty fast, but not as fast as my fall for you!”

  


What.

 

Was… Was Sans just worried for nothing? The other person made a surprised face as if they remembered something.

“I forgot to introduce myself!” They gave Sans their name, to which he let out a nervous laugh.

“Heh, it’s, uh, nice ta meet ya. I’m Sans. Now, would ya mind tellin’ me why you were givin’ me the big chase back there?” They placed their index on their cheek, making an ‘innocent’ expression.

“Well, I meant to just drop by and tell you how we’d be birds of a feather but you zoomed out so fast it was a bit hard to keep up!” Man, Sans really was worried for nothing. Suddenly, there was a ringtone that surprised the two of them. The large winged person brought out their phone, possibly looking at an important text judging by their paled face. “Oh, gosh, I’ve gotta go. Gotta babysit my little brother.” They stepped closer to Sans, both of their faces quite close, aking Sans blush at the intimacy. “I’ll see you later sugar skull~” They wrapped a hand around his neck before giving him a little peck to his forehead before flying off. Sans stood in shock at what had just happened. He shook his head a bit to clear his skull only to feel something shuffling in his hood. He reached in his hood and grabbed a slip of paper revealing a number. How smooth.

This might be the best timeline he’s been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


	5. A Fiery Surprise Attack (Mobtale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pairing: sans x reader_  
>  AU: Mobtale  
> Gender: female  
> Sanario: Reader is sans wife and she gets kidnapped, little do the kidnappers and sans know Reader has tricks up her sleeve and knows magic AND how to fight.
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by niya-a-wonderland on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying out Mobtale sans, hope this suffice! Was pretty fun writing the reader’s attitude throughout though

You are currently in deep shit. Well, not literally in shit more like currently being strapped in a chair, gun to your head while the said gunman is at a standstill with your _very_ livid husband. How did you get into this mess? Well, your husband happened to be one of the most well renowned Mob Bosses out there next to the King of Monsters himself.

Sans Serif.

That should really speak for itself and most monsters, hell, even humans try to avoid his bad side. Even if Sans doesn’t get angry that often. Stealing his newly wedded wife and tying her at gunpoint would be one way to get the lazy bones off his nonexistent ass and run down there to beat said person himself just to see their sorry faces. Man, the balls on this guy. He looks like he’d lead three people max in his gang and that’s being generous. The gunman is too busy staring down your husband to pay attention to what you were doing. You were extremely grateful of Tori’s sweet heart and her amazing teaching abilities. You focused a small amount of fire magic on the binds that held your wrist, enough to burn but not enough to get the gunman’s attention.

“So, I see you've received the recording I've sent ya. Now, if you know what’s best for your sweet lil’ wife, you’ll give me that bag an’ put yer hands up.” The skeleton growled as he glared bullets into the man. Slowly, Sans lifted his arms up after he threw the bag between him and the gunman. Is… Is this a bad comic book? Ugh, forget it, you managed to release your binds and waited for the perfect time to make a diversion. The moment the gunner’s grip on his weapon faltered, you quickly stood up and created a wall of fire between you and that attacker. Now that he’s distracted, you took this moment to go through the fire to kick his gun out of his hands and punch the man’s guts, knocking the air out of him. Now that he’s hunched over to your height, you knee him in the face to finally knock him out.

You run your hand through your hair, beads of sweat running down your face. Once the fires died down, you were faced with your husband. His empty eye sockets wide and eyelights as small as pinpricks. He rushes over to you to envelope you in a tight hug, like hugging a very boney bear.

“Babydoll, oh my god are you okay?”

“I’m just fine sweetie, you should pick up that bag of cash though.” Your husband let out a raspy laugh.

“Doll, ya really think I’d just put in actual gold in that bag? It’s just filled with a bunch of Paps’s spaghetti,” You gave your husband a suspicious look as he laughed nervously. “What? We need more room in the fridge!” You just let out a sigh before you and Sans left the warehouse. He stopped in his tracks realizing something. “Hey, hun? When did ya learn to fight? For that matter, when did ya get fire magic?” You giggled at your husband’s shocked tone.

“I asked Tori to teach me a few things about magic. As for fighting, I didn’t wanna be a damsel in distress for my powerful husband and had Undyne coach me whenever you were gone. Good thing all the hard work paid off!” Sans just looked at you in shock before finally speaking.

“I gotta say, that was pretty _hot,_ ” You giggled as he wrapped his arms around your small frame and peppered your face with little kisses. “But in all seriousness, I never wanna see ya in a situation like that ever again even now that ya know how to fight.” You pouted.

“Fine. We have to head back soon, little puppy and Paps must be worried sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


	6. Sliding Into Your Heart (Gaster!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Can you do an Echotale sans x reader chapter where the reader is female and they have to make there way back to the surface after being trapped backed underground after a rockslide_
> 
>  
> 
> Request by MadiTuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I think my love for G really showed in this chapter... e///e
> 
>  
> 
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

“Hey, babe. I know I said I’d show ya the Underground one day but I think it’s best to visit once they finished the proper construction and all.” You puffed up your cheeks as you dragged your boyfriend into the entrance of Mount. Ebbot.

“Oh come on, it should be fine! I just wanted to take a closer view of the cavern anyway. Just an examination!” You can practically feel G’s worried stare on you as you stepped closer to the large pit in the middle of the cave.

“Sweetheart, you know that I love it whenever you get curious and all, but I  _ really _ think it’s best if you don’t get any closer to that.” You just laughed his comment off as you looked over the pit.

Without warning, you slipped into the dark abyss below. The last thing you hear was your boyfriend screaming your name before you blacked out.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open to a dark room, looking around the room, the mattress you were laying on was shuffled a bit. The floor had random articles of clothing strewn about and-- Was… Was that a tornado filled with crumpled up paper and a sleeping dog? Where the fuck were you? And where was-- G! You frantically searched the room for your boyfriend before jolting from a sudden squeak of a door. You quickly hid underneath the sheets from your possible kidnapper, shutting your eyes as your heartbeat started to rise. You can hear the floorboards creak with every step the intruder made. Inching ever so close to your hidden form. Finally halting in the front of the bed. 

 

You held your breath. 

 

_ Who are they? Why are you here? Where’s G? Help. Someone. Anyone. Green? G?  _ **_Please!_ **

A hand gently laid itself on your head over the blanket. Your lungs tightened from the contact. Everything was at a stand still. Was your heart even beating anymore? You held your breath until you heard that comforting voice.

“Starlight. Don’t worry. It’s just me,” You can feel the air return into your lungs once more. You relaxed your muscles that you didn’t realized were tense and unclenched your jaw. “ You can come out now,” You had jumped at the chance. Literally. You were on top of G who is now on the floor from your tackle. A cup of water was dropped and its contents were now on the floor. But you didn’t care, all you cared about right now was your boyfriend. Nuzzling your face into his white turtleneck, his boney hand stroking your hair. “Sorry about that, I really musta startled ya back there.” You peppered his face with little kisses as your reply, not able to make any words at this moment. Once you finally regained all your senses, the tears started to fall.

“G, I’m so sorry I worried you! I should have waited!” He just chuckled as he picked you up bridal style and took you out into the living room, placing you on the green couch. It is strangely kinda hard. He cupped your cheek with his skeletal hand, wiping the tears with his thumb.  
“Tears don’t suit you babygirl,” He pressed his teeth to your forehead as a pseudo-kiss, cradling your small frame in his arms. “Come on, let’s find a way out of here.” G whispered, gently holding your hand, urging you to follow him.

* * *

The house that you resided in after the fall turned out to be your boyfriend and his brother’s old home. Instead of bringing their old furniture to the surface, the two boys, like the other monsters, wanted to have a completely new start to their lives. Hence, how G even met you in the first place. A cliched touch of the same book in a library. It was almost like the start of a sappy romance movie, you were kind of glad it branched off like one too. A cup of coffee.  Meeting his brother and friends. Laughing at G’s dumb puns, even making you into a snorting mess at times. Teasing your height and clumsiness.

 

 

 

… Comforting you during thunderstorms. Holding you close during panic attacks. Letting you know how much you’re loved and cared for. Whispering sweet ‘I love you’s in your ear.

 

You wouldn’t trade him for the world.

 

You held him close by the arm, walking through a path of echo flowers. The little voices of the flowers bounced off the walls of the cave.

_ “Free!” _

_ “We’ll finally see the stars!” _

_ “Will the humans like us mommy?” _

_ “I can finally have my vacation!” _

The walls sparkled just like a vast night sky. A close replica to the surface if it weren’t for the lack of the milky way. G held you close. His strangely warm bones comforted you in this dark, beautiful cave. This would be quite romantic if it weren’t for the fact you two were trapped down here. G said that you two just had to head all the way to New Home and you two should be free in no time, although, this would be faster to just teleport out of here in the first place. He just snorts and says, “you wanted a tour of the place, didn’t you?” You stick out your tongue, to which he just chuckles and gives you a kiss. You held onto his arm close to your chest.

  
Guess that fall was a good thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com/post/184102132507/sliding-into-your-heart-gastersans)

**Author's Note:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
